User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (33)
Chapter #33: The Return of the Queen Bee When I came to school, the next morning I saw Mandy dressed in the same manner as The Nerds, and she was talking to them no less. Very un-cheerleader like for her qualms. But then again she had her reputation tarnished by Allison. I came up to her, by tapping her shoulder. "Mandy, just the girl I wanted to see." I said, getting her attention. "Malice, I can explain." Mandy said. Then Allison came to us, with the other cheerleaders. They we're in their winter cheerleader uniforms, regardless of clique affiliation. "Welcome back, Mandy. I didn't know you we're secretly a Nerd." Allison scoffed in disdain for the former queen bee. "Conceited much!" I snapped back in Mandy's defense. "Ha ha, it's not the first time I was called that." Allison snidely said, "But why are you in a Nerd uniform, Mandy?" Allison asked. "It was the only uniform that I have, since you stripped me of my duty as queen bee!" Mandy sniped with malice in her tone. "Well kelly-green suits you, really well, Mandy!" Christy hissed. "Back off, you Stepford freaks!" I hissed back at the cheerleaders. The bell rung and the cheerleaders as well as me, Mandy, and The Nerds went to our respective classes. For me and Mandy it was Home Ect, with Mrs. Peabody. Mandy and I we're almost late for class, and Mrs. Peabody, being the strict type, reprimanded us for being the slightest bit late. Then again can't blame her. "Today girls, we'll be sewing for the next while." Mrs. Peabody explained to the class, "You'll find some fabric and clothing patterns in the storage closet." I went to the storage closet, where I found some black cotton fabric, and a dress pattern, as well as some black-dyed lace, for some accent, and I got to work on my project. I'm not that fond of sewing, although I'm good at it. After spending the whole class sewing a beautiful Goth Lolita dress in less than a hour and a half. The bell rang, ending class and we headed out the door and to the cafeteria. "Hey guys." I greeted. "Hey Malice." Hawthorne said, as he was reading a complation of Edgar Allen Poe's stories he checked out from the Library. "I brought Mandy with me." I said pointing to Mandy. "Why is she in a Nerd uniform?" Raven and Ember said in unison. "It was the only other uniform that I had." Mandy replied, "And since my cheerleader uniform was torched by Allison, I have no choice but to wear this." Mandy started to cry her eyes out. "Don't worry we're here to help." Absinthe said, while consoling her former enemy. "That'll be great." Mandy said wiping her tears with a napkin. After school me, Mandy, Ember, and Absinthe went to my house to give Mandy a complete re-makeover. We didn't turn her Goth, we used colors that she previously used, when she was the queen bee of Bullworth Academy. She looked great by cheerleader standards, she even used her catty attitude on us, but we did it to practice her revenge on Allison. After an hour of her makeover we headed to back to the school and went to the Gym where we came to Allison and the other cheerleaders we're practicing there routine. Allison soon noticed us and came to us with disdain. "Look what the bat dragged in." Allison hissed. "Look what your inferiority complex got you!" Mandy hissed back. "At least I'm not an ugly fat C-O-W cow!" Allison snapped. "At least i'm not a spolied, inbred, sociopathic, brat!" Mandy snapped back. "Ow that hurt." Allison sarcasticlly said. "Look you'll never be like me. Hell never in a million years, will you ever be like me!" Mandy sniped back at Allison with malice. "You bitch!" Allison screamed, while she attempted to catfight Mandy. The two we're going at it like cats and dogs, doing the standard things you see in a catfight, eye gouging, hair pulling, etc. The other students came in watching the fight cheering for either Mandy or Allison. The fight continued onward, until Coach Heaths broke up the fight. "Break it up you two!" Coach Heaths said while breaking up the fight, "Principal's office now, both of you!" And just like that the crowd dissipated and went back to what the other students we're doing. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts